


work day | Frank x Reader

by iguessweredoingthis



Series: Bad Bunny Man [2]
Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: F/M, Heathers Reference, Kitten, Smut, Title is subject to change, X female reader, apple turnovers, bad bunny man, bunny - Freeform, frank has to murder kids, i hope ppl are reading tags, simp for frank, sudden smut??, x Reader, yea he lives in a train car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessweredoingthis/pseuds/iguessweredoingthis
Summary: Frank gets home, he has a conversation with You and then you fuck bc why not (I think Frank really likes You)
Relationships: Frank/Reader, Frank/Reader (Subway Surfers), Frank/You, Frank/You (Subway Surfers)
Series: Bad Bunny Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	work day | Frank x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Heathers reference 👀  
> Sept. 29/20  
> This is xFemaleReader but if u want xMale or xNonbinary PLS tell me and I can make another chapter w pronoun/body part changes!!

The door at the far end of the train car slides open and slams shut. You look up quickly from your book.

“Hey, kitten,” he says. His voice is thick and sugary, maybe a little higher than most guys, but for you it’s comfort. It’s home.

“Hi,” you say. He slides off his mask and sets it down beside you on the padded bench, and continues through the car.

“How was your day?”

“Uneventful. Well, those kids were kicking around again.”

“Did they see you?” He seems tense.

“I went out to talk to them, but they don’t know we’re staying here.”

“How are they?”

“Nice. Pretty sweet, actually.”

Frank sets his briefcase on a table in the corner. “Don’t get attached.”

It takes you a moment.

“Frank, the kids?”

“My orders. Two of them. One brought in. The other is fine.”

“They’re, like, 15 or-“

He whirls on you. His eyes flash red and his voice is raw. “You think I want to do this? It’s you or them, kitten.”

“... what?” You ask nervously.

He sighs and turns back, shaking his head. “Kitten...“

You jump up and hurry to his side. “No, Frankie. Tell me!”

“It’s the only way we can stay together.”

“What?”

“They know you’re alive. They’ll let you stay with me if I keep carrying out every command.”

“Can’t we-“

“You’re the exception, not the rule.” His shoulders tense. “It’s for your own good. They’ll kill you if I don’t take care of the kids.”

“One life is better than three.”

“Two.”

“Still!” Your voice raises to almost a shout. “You can’t just kill them!”

“Kitten.”

“No, Frank. I-“

His arms are around you suddenly, his hands running through your hair, and you sob into his shoulder. He smells like his cologne which you can only smell when you’re close to him like this, and leather and his slightly musty winter coat that’s rough against your cheek. “F-Frank...”

“It’s for the best, kitten. It’s for the best.”

“Frank.”

“Mm?”

“Frank.”

“What is it?”

“You need to?”

“I need to. It’s vital, kitten. Even without you, it’s so important. I’m sorry, but this is my job. You know that, kitten.”

“I-I know.”

He suddenly pulls away, stiff, almost awkward again. “I got you something.”

“Oh?”

He pulls a brown paper bag out of the inside of his coat. “I stopped by the bakery.”

You take it and open it. “Oh, Frankie. You’re the best!”

He smiles a little uncomfortably. He’s still not good with these things from all those years alone.

You tear off a corner of the apple turnover with your teeth and offer the bag to him. He shakes his head and turns back to the briefcase, tracing his fingers along the edge. You’re still not allowed to know what’s inside, but he always is extra careful to make sure he has it with him at all times.

His head is bent when you touch his shoulder lightly. “Take your coat off, Frankie.”

“It’s cold.”

“We can warm up together.”

He looks up at you and a smile slowly spreads over his face. You love that look.

“Alright, then.” He starts to move to the bench where you were sitting before but you stop him gently and pull him to the back of the car.

He follows, eyes filled with adoration, and sits down on the tiny cot bed - just big enough if both of you squeeze in together.

You climb onto his lap and run your fingers through his hair. He bends his head to kiss your shoulders.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers in awe as you slip off your shirt. His shirt, actually. You weren’t wearing a bra.

“So are you.”

He ignores that and continues with kissing your soft skin. You pull up his face to yours by his jaw. His cheeks are still a little chilled and flushed from winter outside. “Hey.”

“Yes, kitten?” He purrs.

“You’re absolute stunning.”

He doesn’t answer, and instead gently sucks a mark on your sweet spot. “You’re all mine, kitten. I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” you echo. “Of course I am, babe.”

“You’re mine.”

His hands grip your thighs and you press down against him, your breath catching in your throat. “Frank- please...?”

“Mhm...” He shifts back farther up the bed and flips both of you over. You paw at his pants as he tugs them off with his boxers and flings them away, and then his shirt.

He dips his head again and sucks a second mark into your skin, this one on your shoulder.

Your hands tug his head closer and he moves down, lips warm and wet and tongue swirling around your nipples that are already perked until they’re hard and almost red. He continues, a shining trail of saliva over your chest and stomach until he’s between your legs and his tongue flicks up and down. You moan in relief and tip your head back. “F-Frank- yessss,” you hiss.

He smirks with just his eyes - his mouth is still occupied - and licks again and again, occasionally moving from your folds to your clit, never fully dipping in. Warm shocks run through your body and you tip yourself up to cradle his head in your hands. “Fra-ank,” you murmur. He hesitates.

“You know you’re beautiful.”

“Kitten-“ He leans into your hands, craving every touch.

“Keep it locked out there, okay? We’re perfect here. You’re beautiful.”

His eyes suddenly meet yours and they flash. “That works for me.”

He lunges up and you’re pinned against the bed and his lips pressed to yours, his tongue in your mouth. You can taste yourself on him, and fire flares inside you. You flip him over, stroke him once or twice, and sink down onto him. He’s hard and you’re both throbbing with want. He grabs your hips and it’s almost bruising but you love it. He pulls you down carefully until you’re all the way on him. He groans. “Okay, okay, kitten- what about-“  
“I’m on the pill,” you murmur. He rolls his neck out. “Good. Good.”

You grin and start to rock on him. He pulls up and you nearly fall backwards until his arms are around your waist. Together, you grind and push against each other. Shivers run up and down your limbs, you just hold onto Frank and he seems as blissed out as you are. You feel yourself build quickly - you can’t help it - and start chasing the high as hard and fast as you can. He’s groaning now, in your ear. Mostly wordlessly, but, “Kitten, kitten, ohh- fuck, oh god, kitten, I lo-“

You’re coming and still rocking on him desperately through the aftershocks, you’re whiting out and come back to your body lying against Frank as he fucks you hard. God, it feels good to have him take you like this. It feels amazing. It’s incredible, and then he’s coming in you and chanting, “Yes, yes, yes kitten, my kitten, mine, yes, yes-!”

He shudders a little and you feel him fill you - it feels good to be full like this - and comes to a still.

You sit against each other, limbs tangled all around and forehead to skin and skin to lips.

He finally moves after god knows how long, he slips out of you. You gasp softly, and he scratches your hair gently.

“I need to get a towel, kitten.”

You nod and crawl away from him to sit back on the bed. He finds himself a towel and cleans himself off hastily, and then turns to you. You stand up and almost fall over, but he catches you.

You look up into his warm albeit awkward hazel eyes. “Hey, kitten.”

“S-Sorry.” You try and straighten up but your legs are shaking too much. He holds you until you’re sitting down again, and passes your towel to you. You wipe away sweat and cum and dampness from your skin, and let the towel drop to the floor.

“Frank?”

“Yes, kitten?”

“Can you come here?” He moves to sit beside you. “I am here.”

“No, I mean... I mean, can you hold me?”

“Oh.” He just sits there until you move up to where the pillows are and lie back. “Here.”

“Okay.” He moves to be beside you, and you gently tug one of his arms around you and curl into his chest. “Thank you.”

“Uh. You’re welcome. Should I... do...?”

“No,” you giggle. “Just lie here.”

And so you do, and then you both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed!! :) pls drop comments/kudos if so (*stage whisper* it’s what I breathe) or if not  
> Srsly if u don’t like it feel free to drop a comment saying what u hated lmao (this is an invitation for insults, not arguments. THERE IS A DIFFERENCE)


End file.
